1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reacting apparatus comprising a plurality of reactors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a clean power source with high energy conversion efficiency, fuel cells which use hydrogen as fuel are starting to be applied in vehicles, portable devices, etc. A fuel cell is a device which causes an electrochemical reaction of fuel and oxygen in the air to directly obtain electric energy from chemical energy.
The problem with hydrogen used as fuel in fuel cells is since hydrogen is a gas at room temperature, it is difficult to handle and store. When using liquid fuel such as alcohols and gasoline, a vaporizer for vaporizing the liquid fuel, a reformer for obtaining the hydrogen necessary for power generating by causing a reaction of liquid fuel and high temperature water vapor, and a carbon monoxide remover for removing carbon monoxide which is a by-product of a reforming reaction are necessary.
Since operating temperatures of the vaporizer and the carbon monoxide remover are high, these are stored in a heat insulating container and heat dissipation is suppressed. Also a reflective film to reflect infrared rays (wave length 0.7 μm to 1 mm) are formed on an inner wall surface of the heat insulating container to reduce thermal energy loss to the outside (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-6265).
The operating temperature of the vaporizer and the carbon monoxide remover is for example, less than about 100° C. to 180° C. whereas the operating temperature of the reformer is for example, no less than about 300° C. to 400° C. Since there is a significant difference in the temperatures, there is a large amount of heat transfer due to radiation from the reformer. The heat propagation from the reformer causes a rise in temperature in the vaporizer and the carbon monoxide remover, and it was difficult to maintain the difference in temperature in the reforming apparatus.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation and it is a main object to provide a reacting apparatus which suppresses the heat radiation of a plurality of reactors set to different temperatures and easily maintains the difference in temperatures among the plurality of reactors.